Birthdays
by Its.FQ
Summary: A series of one-shots about different One Piece characters and their birthdays. Updates will be random, each celebrating a birthday and is complete for now. Chapter: Sabo
1. Sanji

**A/N: finally managed to get it in time, it's almost 15 minutes before the third of March here in my country, I tried my best but got really distracted. Anyhow this idea was supposed to start during February but I just missed the dates, so this is the first chapter, I did a quick proof reading but tomorrow I will do an actual one and change anything if needed. Also Happy Birthday to our greatest cook Sanji.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this idea**

* * *

**Sanji**

In the middle of the night a young captain made his way towards the kitchen as usual, he had managed to bypass all of the traps and for once he didn't cause any ruckus. He smiled to himself as he felt happy with his accomplishment, no one would know what happed and he is lucky to be the one on watch tonight, thus the chances of him being busted are slim.

He slowly slid past the counter for the kitchen and finally his sandals landed on the clean marble floor of the kitchen; everything was so clean and tidy, a courtesy of their cook. The teen smiled and began making his was to the cupboard and pulling out some utensils, for the first time he is going to cook.

The blonde chef couldn't exactly sleep, there was this nagging feeling in his stomach that told him to wake up and check things for himself. He groaned and rolled on his side, he tried to fall asleep again before his eyes shot wide open, this late at night and the traps he set up didn't go on specially since Luffy was on watch, something was indeed wrong.

He shuffled out of his bunk and quickly slid in his shoes and rushed out of the men's quarters, careful as to not wake anyone up Sanji mad his way towards the deck. Slowly peering the door open he noticed that it was dead silence, there was no shitty captain looking out and on watch, there was no noise indicating one of his traps was set off, something was definitely not right.

He cursed under his breath and began looking around, but there was nothing and no one. Just as he was about go inside and alert the crew of the missing captain he came to a halt as he heard the sound of metal in the kitchen. Thinking about it he came to the only logical answer that the rubbery teen managed to somehow sneak into the kitchen without setting the alarms off.

Without wasting any second he dashed towards his sacred room and found his suspicions correct, there in the kitchen a certain black haired teen was picking up a metal pan that was on the floor, "L-U-F-F-Y" he called out the culprit's name slowly and in a deadly tone. The said boy just looked up towards the source of the voice sheepishly.

"Ah~ Sanji" he stated in a bored and lazy tone as if he didn't care that he was busted, "sorry shishishi"

"Oi don't sorry me, what do you think you are doing huh?" he asked with a raised curly brow, his arms folded over his chest and foot tapping the tiled floor, "if you needed a midnight snack you could've told me or you would at least keep some food"

The next thing the young captain did was totally unexpected, he set the metal pan on the counter and sighed, "I don't want food" he sighed and seemed to think for a while as his face turned red as if he was having a fever. Once everything clicked he let out a breath that he kept holding and regained his balance, "Sanji can you help me, I want to cook something special but I want it to be by my own hands, so please?" he asked

"W-what?" the cook asked with a gaping mouth at the revelation of his captain's plan but quickly regained his composure and held a neutral face, "but may I ask why and what is it that you are going to do?" he asked as he reached next to his captain. It was his duty to follow the captain's order but this is the first time he heard of this.

"Well it's a secret but I want to cook a cake, it would be special if I was the one who cooked it because otherwise it wont be like I planned, I was thinking that maybe if I look in your recipe book but I couldn't find it" came the reply of his captain causing the blond to sigh and pull out the correct utensil for making a cake.

"So you want me to teach and supervise you, huh?" he asked as he set the items on the table and received a nod from his captain, a small smile made it's way to the cook's lips as he began to wonder what secret could Luffy keep for so long and why would it be special if he was the one who made it, "alright but no eating, stealing or walking out, get it"

"I wont, it's a promise," the captain stated with a grin, but something in his words reassured his friend that he is going to keep his words.

Getting the necessary ingredients out he set them and began explaining the basics such as washing ones hands and such, he then began explaining how to crack the eggs and measure the sizes. Much to Sanji's surprise his captain didn't complain or mess up, he actually almost got the exact measurements and was so focused as if his life depended on it; this only fueled his curiosity more.

More than an hour later with a bit of mess and frustrated groans and a few splinters the teen pulled his cake out of the oven and let it cool down for a few minutes before starting to coat it with vanilla white icing and setting it into the fridge; though it wasn't in the best shape – more like a work of a 7 year old.

"No one is allowed to touch it or taste it unless I say so, and they are also not allowed to see it because I want to write something on it in the morning, captain's orders" Luffy ordered in his commanding tone, that caused Sanji to sigh and suggest locking it up in the giant fridge and not the one that holds the snacks outside. After checking that everything was clean and set and the icing ready for tomorrow both males made their way out with the cook heading to get some sleep and the captain back to his watch.

The morning came out so fast for Sanji as he groaned and rolled out of bed, it was time for him to prepare breakfast and food for one bottomless pit. He washed his face and brushed his teeth as usual before changing his clothes and headed to the kitchen. Half an hour later he returned to the men's quarters and woke his captain up, and for the first time the teen didn't protest when being woken up but instead jumped with a beaming face.

"It's morning already" he whispered in a hushed tone confusing Sanji. For the first time did his captain display such behavior and it didn't make any sense whatsoever, and he could only nod in surprise. The rubbery teen then slid in his sandals and changed washed quickly before heading to the kitchen with the cook on his tail.

After preparing the breakfast and setting the table while the teen secretly began writing on the cake the chef called out for the rest of the crew. One by one they each gasped when they saw that their captain was awake and helping or was that cooking?

"Don't ask, he was like that since last night" the cook muttered as he glanced at the back of his captain, multiple comments passed in the air as everyone began taking a seat, just as Sanji was about to move his captain turned around, and held his cake in his hands before clearing his voice which was a never.

"Okay everyone, take a seat," he ordered in his captain voice which confused everyone and made them feel uneasy, even Sanji seemed more confused than before. He picked up the cake and walked towards the group setting it in the middle, for everyone to see. Eyes widened in shock as the chef opened his mouth and let his cigarette fall to the ground, before looking at his captain.

On it was written 'Happy B-day Sanji' in a scribbly writing much to the amusement of everyone; "it's March 2 today right?" he stated with a wide smile, "your birthday is today, happy birthday"

"Is it?" the chef asked stupidly

"Oh he's right it is the 2nd of March," Nami answered as she read the date on the newspaper, "How did you know that today is his birthday"

"Well remember that day after we met again at Saboady when we each talked about our birthday's, yours is July 3, Usopp April 1, Zoro is November 11, Robin February 6, oh Franky is next week, Brook is April 3, Chopper December 24, hnn… did I miss someone?" he answered, "so I thought that Sanji cant have a birthday if he was the one to cook a cake so I thought that maybe I could cook it for him"

"I doubt it's edible, maybe it's uncooked" she exclaimed as she looked at the cake disgustingly earning a frown and a pout from her captain, "hey I worked all night on it and even had Sanji to super vase me"

"It's supervise" the chef corrected, "and Nami-Swan let me check if it is edible before you can have a taste of it" he began as he danced and twirled around in a happy tone

"Whatever, are you going to cut it or not?" he asked as he looked at his nakama.

"Fine" the birthday man sighed and grabbed a knife, perfectly slicing a triangle out of the cake and placing it onto his plate, he watched and supervised as Luffy cooked the cake so he knew that it was edible, taking a small lump in a fork and getting rid of his cigarette he took the lump into his mouth. The room became silent as they watched their precious chef eat what could be a poisonous cake.

"Hnn…not bad for a first try, though it's a bit too sweet on the icing but everything is well armature" he stated in amazement and urged his companions to have a taste, as everyone took a slice he turned to his captain with a glare, "I thought you couldn't cook or get into a kitchen without ruining everything?"

"Well it was Sanji's birthday so I had to give it my best, it was really hard work that I thought I was going to get sick and die, how do you stand doing all of that the entire time, everything has to be so perfect" he commented with an expression that confused most of the Strawhats, it was as if he was about to loose his mind from thorough concentration.

Grinning cheekily he quickly scanned the table before managing to somehow steal all of the food on the table and shove some in his mouth before making a dash out to the deck. "LUFFY!" yells of annoyance echoed through the Thousand Sunny as their captain laughed his ass of after stealing all of the food.

"At least he left the cake" Sanji commented dryly as he looked at his birthday cake. True it wasn't the best cake out there and it was way too sweet to his liking, just like his captain mentioned last night, since it came from him it is special and he would give him credit for being able to survive being in the kitchen that long, it must've taken a lot of self control to not focus on anything else, so he will let him get away with this just for today.


	2. Shanks and Mihawk

**A/N: I know that this is a bit late but I was slightly busy the past few days, please do ignore grammar mistakes it was in a hurry and anyhow enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Shanks & Mihawk**

Today was a not so great day for a certain captain, he was getting a year older and it did not sit well with him. But on the other hand it meant that there could be a reason to celebrate and party, then again he shared a birthday with a certain someone who was once and still is his rival of some sort.

Shanks knew that his rival Mihawk would want to spar but they obviously cant since he is missing an arm, oh well what can he do about it?

Stepping out of his tent to greet his faithful group he laid eyes on a bit of a buzz, there were murmurs and people were getting on alert, picking their weapons up while others placed their shields. Sending out his haki to sense every life in every inch of this island he realized why the crew was so hyped, he sighed and smiled as he pushed through the crowd to greet his guest.

"hey Hawky" he joked with a teasing smile, wanting the best out of his rival but Shanks knew he had to work harder to get it out of him.

"it's been long Akagami" the hailed swordsman spoke in a bored tone as he went to greet the red haired Yonko, "I'm not here to fight or anything, just to talk"

"oh you sure do, Dahahaha" Shanks laughed loudly as he ignored the golden death glare and patted his guest on the back before gesturing for him to walk somewhere less crowded and where they can 'talk' as Mihawk had put it.

Settling down inside a tent the red haired captain glared at the schibukai, "so what brings you here" he questioned while searching for a certain item, "where did I put it" he muttered to himself as he threw some cloth.

"You don't need to worry about sake" the golden eyed swordsman stated as he pulled a rich bottle from his coat, and at the same time Shanks found the item he was looking for, "found it" he yelled and turned around.

He tried to hold his laughter but considerably failed as he eyed the bottle, "Hawky what a surprise, look at what I got you" he doubled as he handed his rival a box tied with a red ribbon while taking the rich bottle that had a ribbon tied to it.

"Well thanks" Hawkeye muttered as he took the box and began undoing the ribbon, once it fell he opened the lid to reveal a small pocket knife shaped similarly to his giant black sword, he held it in his hands and examined it carefully.

"This small pocket knife should be enough to fight against those no names who challenge you, that sword of yours shouldn't be drawn for such reasons" the yonko pointed out as he began fiddling with his bottle and finally successfully opening it.

"Well I hope you like your gift as well" Mihawk replied as he stood up and headed towards the exit of the tent, "will this is the only reason I came here, Happy Birthday Shanks"

"Happy Birthday to you too Mihawk" he smiled and took a drink from his bottle, watching his old friend and rival leave the place, at least someone is getting older with him, that such he was relieved about but now on with the party.


	3. Sabo

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Sabo or One Piece**

* * *

**Sabo**

Black polished boots clicked against the floor of the dark hallway, as he walked he gave off the aura of power and strength. He was respected as one of the strongest, smartest and greatest revolutionaries in the history of the revolution. He had joined the army when he was ten after their leader saved him from the corrupt government and was one of the foundations. He was just a boy, noble nonetheless, but he understood more than what he was supposed to, he wanted to change this world, he wanted to make it a better place for his brothers to live in. And thus, on his 17th birthday, this day would embark the start of his journey to his long awaited freedom.

* * *

**A/N: so how was it, did you like? Please review.**


	4. Sabo II

**A/N: I know that this is late but it was half written until I got pulled into midterms and spring break, I lost motivation there for a while but I finally managed to complete it. To sum it up, I am sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: as usual all rights go to Oda sensei**

* * *

**Sabo**

The tension in the room was killing him, he tried to stay still, be frozen, but he couldn't, not when the King was boring his eyes into his very soul. He was a commander in the revolutionary army for crying out loud and now he was about to flinch at the gaze of a 'child'.

"Luffy?" He asked as he crossed his arms and rested them over the table, he hated it when his brother acted like that towards him, maybe it wasn't a good idea to show himself those years back but it had to be done, he felt guilty for letting one of his brothers go while thinking he was dead.

The current Pirate King didn't blink or twitch, he stared into his brother, searching for something that not even the greatest scientists will know what it is. Heck no one knows what goes into that mind of his, it was a wonder how he even became a King.

"Ne, Sabo" Luffy began, his voice still sounded soft and childish, not that of a man in his twenties and mostly not that of a King. Really Sabo just wished that sometimes he would return to those days of darkness, where he would hide behind the shadows, when no one knew of his existence, when there was an organization called the World Government.

Just like Whitebeard stated during the Great War the world got flipped upside down when a man named Monkey D. Luffy found the legendary treasure One Piece and from then onwards all hell broke loose until the Pirate King brought justice to the world along with freedom.

"What is it?" He asked with a sigh as he leaned back into his chair, this time his arms were folded over his chest. Maybe he should've eaten a devil fruit where he could read the thoughts of others but the mera mera no mi is useful for many things and it also has Ace's will.

"I was just thinking"

.

..

...

Now this must be the end of the world, did those words come out of that rubbery mouth? Did he just say the T word? Did he actually use his brain for something other than meat and fighting? Because if that's the case then the world is ending

"T-thinking?" he questioned with a worried gaze and pinched himself several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. It was probably his latest stunt that had caused him brain damage. He was sailing with his brother for the past several weeks when they came across an unknown and uninhabited island, and the two brothers being curious as always didn't think twice before running into the forest.

However Sabo was at least thoughtful and knew not to attract trouble but water was always his enemy so when he accidently slipped in a river which was the joke subject for a while, he got pulled by the current and fell from a waterfall, of course Luffy was at the bottom and he dived in as he saw his brother drown.

Apparently he had hit his head because he had this weird dream where the men became women and vice versa, but what made it weird was that Ivankov was ruling over them. Shaking the idea out of his head he returned to reality and saw his brother nod, but the way his body shifted told Sabo that he wasn't doing any heavy thinking but actually the younger was wondering. Why does he always have to mix those two together?

"Well you remember back when we were kids?" Luffy asked, hoping his brother will remember the old days

"How could I forget my brothers and the time we spent in the forest?"

"Well I realized something" he stated as he bent down the table and pulled a bag placing it in front of Sabo before pulling another round box and shoving them forward, "they are for you" he added as he noticed the blonde's confusion, "open them"

"What is it" Sabo asked wearily as he eyes the bag and box, the last thing he ever needed was getting hurt or in trouble thanks to the idiotic Pirate King. But that didn't stop him from pulling the bag and peering inside, there he saw four dark grey metallic pieces staked on top of each other. Pulling it out of the bag he noticed the small black string holding them together and that it was in fact a Bo staff that could be bent just like Nami's 3 metal rods that form her Clima Tact.

He was grateful that he was wearing some gloves because he noticed that the edges were actually made from seastone, which surprised and confused him at the same time. Surprised because his brother was able to get hold of some seastone let alone forge it into this type of weapon. Confused as to why give him such thing and what is the occasion, how did it bend like this, so many questions swarmed in his mind.

Letting that slide for now he shifted his gaze to the other box and pulled it towards himself, hoping that he would get some explanation because as far as he understands it has to do with something when they were kids. Sighing he took a deep breath as he stared intently at the box before making up his mind.

"You better not be planning something," Sabo muttered with an annoyed glare as he looked at his brother and took off the lid exposing the contents of the box. There inside sat a proud round white cake that made his mouth water, however what struck him the most was what was written on it. In rich red the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABO' were engraved boldly on the white coat, they signified something that meant more to him than what it initially let on.

"Wow Luffy I didn't think…" he began but was soon at a loss of words, he couldn't describe his emotions as they flew everywhere, today was March 20, his birthday, a birthday than no one celebrated but here his little brother remembered and even made the effort of getting him a gift and cake. This was one day he would never forget.

"We never celebrated your birthday that's why I thought maybe I could make you one," the younger stated with a smile as he stood up and hugged his brother. The blond then noticed a sting in his eyes as tears began to fall down; he was overwhelmed with happiness and hugged back.

"You are the best brother one could ask for even if you are a trouble magnet" he chuckled weakly, "I'm so sorry for pretending to be dead all those years back, I really am and I know that I missed a lot of things and I missed seeing you grow up, I also know that I should've been there at Marineford…but what I'm trying to say is that even though I've been such an ass you loved me"

"Stupid Sabo what happened in the past stays there, I have no hard feelings, all that matters is that you are alive right now" Luffy smiled as he pulled away and broke into a wide grin, "c'mon let's go there is a huge party waiting for you and lots and lots and lots of meat"

Drooling over the meat the blond took his new kairoseki Bo staff and strapped it into his belt and wiped of his tears as he grabbed his brother's arm as he made his way out and towards his party. For as long as he remember he never had one and never celebrated one, not even while in the revolutionaries and that's why this is one day he would never forget. This is one day he would be happy about his birth date because as far as he is concerned opportunities like this come once in a lifetime for him.


End file.
